My Little Pony: The Movie 2
''Journey Into Space: A My Little Pony Movie '' is an upcoming 2020 American animated musical fantasy film based on the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which was developed as part of the 2010 relaunch of the My Little Pony toy line by Hasbro and the sequel to the 2017 film, My Little Pony: The Movie. The film stars the series' regular voice cast reprising their roles alongside the returning voices from the original movie and guest voices Jennifer Lopez, Emma Stone, Nick Kroll, Pitbull, Amanda Seyfreid, Josh Gad, Uma Thurman, Ice-T, and Sam Elliott. The film is produced by Allspark Pictures and DHX Media, with animation created once again using Toon Boom Harmony, and is scheduled to be released theatrically on October 2, 2020 in the United States by Lionsgate. It also marks the 10th Anniversary of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Cast * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, a leader of Mane 6. * Ashleight Ball as Rainbow Dash, a member of Mane 6, and Applejack, a member of the Mane 6. * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a member of Mane 6, and Fluttershy, a member of the Mane 6. * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a member of the Mane 6. * Cathy Weseluck as Spike, a member of the Mane 6 and Twilight's No. 1 Assistant. * Emily Blunt as Fizzlepop Berrytwist * Michael Peña as Grubber * Taye Diggs as Capper * Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno * Kristen Chenoweth as Princess Skystar, a crown princess. * Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo, Princess Skystar's Mother. * Margot Robbie as Pyra Dagger, Fizzlepop's long lost sister * Hayden Christensen as Buck Split, a earth pony and Vanhoover spy * Ryan Reynolds as Lumpy Shifter, a pegasus and young Vanhoover desk agent, new to field work * Elton John as Sonycwolv, a famous earth pony sensation * Vin Diesel as Krozowlv, a pegasus * Tyrese Gibson as Rhydon, a short-tempered rhino who's tough as a diamond * Benedict Cumberbatch as Ironstar the Majestic, Starswirl's brother * Nick Jonas as Mitchka, a earth pony and band (Eronica and Bustin's Brothers) * Joe Jonas as Eronica, a unicorn and band (Mitchka and Bustin's Brothers) * Kevin Jonas as Bustin, a pegasus and band (Mitchka and Eronica's Brothers) * Eddie Murphy as Donkyle, a smooth donkey with a whacky voice * Jamie Chung as Iguanita, a swift iguana with a serious ninja skills * Vincent D'Onofrio as Scorchar, a burnt-eyed gibbon who hates ugly clothing * Mark Ruffalo as Gammarax Stonebomb, Princess Celestia's lost leutenant * Jack Black as Kuzcar, a young royal unicorn with a serious attitude * Neil Patrick Harris as The Fire Lord, a new villain with a hot temper to match * Ewan McGregor as Gorzan, a british gorilla who's a professional martial artist * Owen Wilson as Ferrex, a western ferret who acts like a cowfolk * Paul Bettany as Farluthor, a fashioned fox who's surprisingly a fashion kingpin * John Goodman as Vultaur, a mohawk headed vulture who's an expert at history * Liam Neeson as Fyrestorm Hammeraxe, Fizzlepop's long lost father * Karen Allen as Cooler Freeze, Fizzlepop's long lost mother * Tom Cruise as Frye Nolen, Fizzlepop's long lost uncle * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Seahawk Patriot, Princess Celestia's lost general * Charlize Theron as Nebula Cyclone AKA The Storm Queen, a 2nd new shocking villain * Austin St. John as Jason * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer Sypnosis A giant whirlwind sends Onyx Star, Adonis, the weasels, Nike, Discord and the ostriches to outer space and they need to get back home to Equestria. Along the way, they meet new friends who were also stuck in space years ago, space animals, and evil alien ponies who wanted to capture Onyx and his friends and destroy the Earth with a reliquary-cannon after Groff, Maxil, Zio and their minions sold all of their souls for it. Production On February 15, 2019, Hasbro announced another feature length MLP movie is coming up with a scheduled release year of 2021. The Movie was referred as "My Little Pony 2" # Songs Can You Feel The Love Tonight? by Elton John I Don't Wanna Think About You by Simple Plan Billie Jean by Michael Jackson(RIP) Found My Place by Oh, Hush feat. Jeff Lewis You Spin Me Right Round by Dead or Alive Sucker by Jonas Brothers Trust by Prince(RIP) Bye Bye Bye by N'SYNC Skyfall by Adele Down to Earth by Peter Gabriel I'm a Believer by Smashmouth Life is rainbow showtime by golden bomber Surprise drive by mane 6 with rider chips A true true friend next generation by the mane 6 with Metallica and emma and Nora Legend of Frendship by show aynocozey vs Marty freeman Super star by NOB A true true friend agto 36:7 version by the mane 6 with Jim Johnson Let the rainbow remind you by mane 6 with sister MAO just live more by mane 6 with gaim wind Trivia * Universal Pictures Replaces Lionsgate as the distributor. * former total drama cast members will be in mlp 2 * scorpion will make a cameo appearance in my little pony * 42 Reds will be in MyLittlePony * grojband will be mlp The movie 2 * Kaman rider ooo in my little pony friendship is magic * power rangers jungle fury in My Little Pony Movie 2 * * Kamen Rider 01 will be a cameo in My little pony the movie 2 Category:2021 films